beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Gamma Metroid
Click here to leave me a new message! __TOC__ 04:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) >_> website design i think that putting up a featured images box would be best. 03:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your input! Please create an account here, and tell anyone you think might be interested in helping out about it. We need a lot of help around here! If we're going to make a featured images, we're going to need some quality images on the site, so feel free to help out with that, too. Thanks! 20:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New logo? Just using the Beatles logo is a bad idea. The wiki logo is part of the first impression, and having the whole, real name of the wiki in it is important. If you want to, feel free to reupload File:Wiki-new.png as File:Wiki.png. --Oset• 16:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Calendar? Perhaps you could request the calendar feature to be enabled for this wiki (I think it has to be requested, for some reason...)? We could fill it with a mix of historic days in Beatles history and upcoming release dates (DLP for The Beatles Rockband, etc). Eleanor Rigby 01:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't seen a calendar used; could you link to an example, please? 19:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Fig Hunter Wiki is one example. Many other wikis use a On this Day... box. For more information, visit this page. Eleanor Rigby 20:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) User:Brents1 has added a link to a On This Day in Beatles History site to 10 different pages... seems like spam... I'll see if I can get the calendar going, and check out those edits. Thanks! 21:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Policies The wiki is getting more fuller, perhaps it's time for some policies? Just some basic guideline for layouts, categories, etc.? 13:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :That's a great idea. Right now, we don't want too many policies layed out, as we don't really have many contributors, but we should definitely get a standard way of doing things. For now, though, I think our best bet is following Wikipedia's general structure, and adding things as we see necessary. 17:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Following Pages YOU CAN FOLLOW PAGES!!!!!!!!???????? who'd want to stalk a page?StrawberryFlowermaster42 02:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 :Say you edited a page very specifically and you want to keep an eye on that page just to be notified if something happends to your edit. 00:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I know I'm new here, but I am requesting to be given Admin ights to help curb the amount of useless pages being made by certain users. Thanks! CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 17:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't been active for awhile, but thanks for letting me know about this. It looks like EmScreech won't be bothering us again (at least for now). This is more of a one-time occurrence thing at this wiki, seeing as it isn't very active, so it's not really the kind of thing that warrants adminship. If you end up being very helpful and keep contributing to the wiki, I'd be happy to make you an admin. For now, though, keep editing! I'll take care of those extra pages. 22:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting those pages! CruzDude {Talk} { } 22:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Nazi! You didn't capitalize "Nazi" in that sentence! AAAAAAAAAAAH! TheManOfIron 08:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :AAAAH! Haha, yeah well, I'm not as big on that now as I was before. ;) 21:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Catagories i started the teddy boy page and i don't know how to take off the blank catagory. please help... StrawberryFlowermaster42 04:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Normally you could click on the red X to remove the category, but this one is caused by the Blank template. Just get rid of that template to remove the category. I went ahead and did it for you this time. ;) 21:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks =) StrawberryFlowermaster42 02:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42